Magnetic actuators typically include a relatively long spring that is located inside the center of the actuator mechanism. In many instances, the length of the spring adds to the overall length of the enclosure that houses the magnetic actuator. As a result, conventional magnetic actuators are too long to be used in many installations due to the overall length of the actuator and housing.